1. Field
Embodiments of the present invention relate to a display apparatus.
2. Description of the Related Art
In general, display apparatuses include display modules which display images such as televisions and computer monitors.
Recently, the display apparatuses using the display modules including liquid crystal panels have been widely used.
Liquid crystal display apparatuses, which are commonly referred to as liquid crystal displays (LCDs), include liquid panels and backlight units, and one liquid panel and one backlight unit are generally packaged in a single module by a top chassis and a bottom chassis.
The liquid display apparatuses are applied to flat panel display apparatuses or curved display apparatuses. When the liquid crystal display apparatus is applied to the flat panel display apparatus, the bottom chassis thereof is required to maintain flatness in fabrication, and when the liquid crystal display apparatus is applied to the curved display apparatus, the bottom chassis is required to maintain a curvature formed in fabrication. Otherwise, the quality of images provided by the LCD apparatus is degraded.
However, when the strength of the bottom chassis is not sufficient to prevent deformation thereof, the bottom chassis can be deformed by its own weight, external forces, or heat. Therefore, solutions are required to provide sufficient strength to the bottom chassis thereof to prevent deformation.
As a method of reinforcing the strength of the bottom chassis, known methods, such as reinforcement by adding components for necessary portions thereof, formation of a beading structure on a side of the bottom chassis, or an increase in the robustness of the assembled structure, may be used. However, since there is a limitation for a beading structure only to reinforce the strength of the bottom chassis, as the size of the LCD apparatus is increase, it is more insufficient to prevent deformation of the bottom chassis.
Further, the above methods increase manufacturing costs, and also increase thicknesses and weights of the display apparatuses.